


Light

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Drabbles - March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (pun intended), Character Study, Darkness, Drabble, Earth, Gen, Heaven, Hell, Light Symbolism, March Flash Fiction, Wordcount: 100, crowley loves earth, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: Heaven is bright; the cold, inescapable fluorescence of holiness almost blinding in its intensity.Hell is dark, and grimy, and even Hellfire manages to burn in a way that is all but devoid of illumination.Crowley doesn't like either.
Series: Ineffable Drabbles - March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> I got the urge to drabble, so decided belatedly to start writing to Kedreeva's [March Flash Fiction prompts](https://kedreeva.tumblr.com/tagged/march+flash+fiction).
> 
> Fun fact: Pseud name notwithstanding, this is technically my first-ever true drabble: exactly 100 words! I don't know how many of these prompts I'll end up filling, but I aim to keep them all this length. Writing to such a tight word count is a fascinating challenge.

Crowley does not remember much about Heaven, but he does remember the light. Heaven is bright; the cold, inescapable fluorescence of holiness almost blinding in its intensity.

Crowley did not like it.

Hell, unsurprisingly, is in its way the opposite. Dark, and grimy, and even Hellfire somehow manages to burn in a way that is all but devoid of illumination.

Crowley does not like Hell either.

It is only on Earth, when he feels the warmth of sunshine on his scales, and when the calm of night descends after dusk, that he realizes both light and darkness can be beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Subscribe to the series if you'd like to see more drabbles in this set; I will be posting each one as an individual work. :) And I'd love to hear any thoughts in the comments!


End file.
